1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical card connector for connecting an electrical card with a printed circuit board of an electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
IC cards have been developed, a type of IC card, called a subscriber identification module card (SIM card) is used in cellular phones as an identification and storage unit for subscriber related data. SIM cards normally include a terminal array for connection through a card connector to the external equipment. The connector usually includes a card socket for receiving the IC card and a plurality of resilient contacts for engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the socket.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, various problems continue to arise. For instance, the very handling of the miniature IC cards is difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,188 B1 discloses a card connector. The conventional electrical connector includes a base member mounted on an electronic device and a cover pivotally connected to the base member through a hinge. In the conventional connector, the cover pivots toward and away from the base member around the single hinge. In the current trend of compact, there must be a lot of electronic elements located around the base member of the connector. When the cover pivots away from the base member, a lower end of the cover tends to strike some of the electronic elements and damages the electronic elements. At the same time, the cover may be damaged by counterforce of these electronic elements.